What Happens, Happens
by Hermione GrangerRanger
Summary: A boy with a plan to a kill, a girl with a secret she doesn't know and the world that just isn't fair. "When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for you enemy, and one for yourself." -Chinese Proverb
1. Wishful Thinking

**Things you should know before reading:**

**Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are only one year apart in age.**

**Voldemort was killed by Harry during his 5****th**** year in the War (don't ask how).**

**Cedric wasn't killed by Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament.**

**But he did see Voldemort return along with Harry.**

**Cedrics' parents were a part of the Order and were killed during the War by Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**There is a new student (who was homeschooled before) coming to Hogwarts named Casady Williams.**

**Her parents were part of the Order and were also killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**For reasons unknown (for now) she was not allowed to attend Hogwarts before her parent's deaths.**

**During the book I will be switching off points of view with Cedric and Casady.**

* * *

So here it is…

**Chapter 1. Wishful Thinking**

Cedric Diggory swiftly ran his finger across the spines of old and tattered books. He was searching for something that would provide him with information on becoming an auror. Since the famous Harry Potter, also known as the Chosen One, had defeated Voldemort in the War during Cedric's Sixth year, he had taken it upon himself to find and imprison every death eater that had escaped the grasp of both the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry. In only a few months did he plan on asking Dumbledore for permission to join the Order. After all, one of the death eaters who had escaped was responsible for both his parents' death. Bellatrix Lestrange, even thinking her name made his eyes glow with hate.

_I should have been there for them…_He thought bitterly. _I can still see my father fighting Voldemort and a curse from Bellatrix comes out of nowhere. He crumples to the ground and when my mother crawls over to him and cries over his body she is hit by the killing curse as well, also done by Bellatrix. She was absolutely defenseless. All Bellatrix could was laugh that evil, high pitched cackle…_His head had begun to ache just from thinking about it.

The students of Hogwarts had returned to start their new year of schooling only two weeks ago. Lately, Cedric had begun to notice more girls following him around the school. He was almost sure that it was do to his part in the War. He was one of the first to join Harry in the battle and had stuck by him throughout it. As a result Cedric had started using the library as a sort of sanctuary from the constant giggles of girls.

Finally, he came across a thick book with a dark red spine. It was titled, Defensive Magic for Aurors by Caroline Calbot. Then, out of nowhere, he heard that faint giggle of girls approaching. _I've got to get out of here. _He thought to himself. He hastily stuffed the thick book into his book bag and sprinted to his common room. He collapsed on his four poster bed and began to read hoping that these crazy girls would leave him alone soon.

But although a week had passed the giggling had yet to cease when Cedric walked by. He often heard remarks such as "Hey cutie." Or even sometimes "You're my hero." Cedric usually just tried to pretend he couldn't here these overly flirty comments.

That morning Cedric sat with his usual friends from Hufflepuff. His best friend, Jake Berlin, teased him, "Hey Ced have anymore girlfriends to add to the list?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," he replied. Cho Chang one of his ex-girlfriends who had overheard Jake had just given Cedric a look that reminded him of his grandmother when he didn't iron his clothes. She hadn't taken their break up very well. Cedric ended it just after the War. Cho had clung to Cedric like a life raft every where he went. It had become slightly annoying and he was just tired of it. He wanted a girl that wasn't afraid to go out on her own and fight for what she believed in, someone smart, funny and attractive.

Maybe it was fate. But just as he had mulled these thoughts over in his head, a girl walked into the Great Hall with Dumbledore at her side. She was slim and slender and looked like she was about 16. Her light brown hair had a slight wave in it and her facial features were flawless. Despite the many pairs of eyes upon her, she walked with a sense of curiosity instead of fear. Professor McGonagall then shuffled over to her and handed her a new set of black and red robes and told her to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Phew. Isn't she just a beauty?!" Jake whispered into Cedrics ear.

But all Cedric could do was mumble something inaudible. Professor Dumbledore then stood up and said "Now as we all know it is very unlikely for new students to come to Hogwarts. Most of us begin schooling here in our first year. That is why I am asking all of you to extend a hand of warm welcome to our newest Gryffindor Casady Williams. After being homeschooled she has decided to pursue her education here with us. Now you may all precede to your weekend activities."

Immediately talk and whispers broke out amongst the students as they finished the rest of their breakfast. Casady was seated between Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown. Cedric knew that Hermione was one of Harry's closest friends and one of the smartest girls in the school. He was sure she would be more than happy to help her around the school for a while.

"Hey! Ced! People are starting to stare! Ced!" said Jake.

Cedric hadn't noticed that for the past two minutes his eyes hadn't left the new Gryffindor. He only broke his gaze when she turned around and gave him a confused (_but beautiful he thought_) smile. Embarrassed he pretended to be very interested in the waffles stacked on his plate. Jake only chuckled, "Looks like we got a girl for you Ced?! Eh…Eh?"

"What no?! It's just that we don't get new students here often and I mean I don't even know her," retorted Cedric.

"But you want to know her don't you?" questioned Jake.

"I don't know…" he mumbled.

When breakfast was over the students all got up to either study or spend their day on the grounds. While moving through the crowds towards the exit, he ended up right behind Casady. _Wow she smells like warm cinnamon._ She then turned around to look for Hermione when she saw Cedric and gave a little chuckle. _Her laugh is so perfect and her eyes are like a forest full of browns and greens._ _Whoa! Stop right there Cedric Diggory. Do you even know this girl? Yeah I didn't think so; you need to stop all this wishful thinking!_ He quickly turned on his heel and sprinted to the boy's lavatory.

* * *

It wasn't like she was afraid of going to a school or anything. Her parents had taught her well how to deal with fear. It was just weird….Seeing so many wizards and witches her age all together. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was much different than her usual classroom setting which basically was her dining room with a chalkboard and a school desk. For the last five years Casady Williams had been a home schooled witch. That was not something you came across very often. But her parents had had their own reasons for not letting her attend Hogwarts. Unfortunately, however, during the War against Voldemort both her parents lost their lives; she never had the chance to ask them what exactly had been so wrong with her that she couldn't go to a normal school.

She strode along side of Dumbledore as she entered the Great Hall. Only ten minutes ago had she learned that she was going to be a Gryffindor. _The brave and the bold…wow._ Professor McGonagall handed her the new robes and she sat down next to a friendly looking witch who she knew looked familiar.

"Hi, my names Hermione Granger!" said the girl gingerly.

Then she realized who she was sitting with across the table was Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter.

"Hi, I'm Casady Williams," she replied, "then you guys must be Ron and Harry."

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Wait; you're Tilly and George Williams' daughter right?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah I am," She said quietly.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear they didn't make it through the war," said Hermione truthfully, "they were amazing wizards."

"Yeah, I miss them a lot at times," she said, "so um…wow Hogwarts is really amazing….it's just so big."

"Yeah, but we can help you get around for a while," said Ron sweetly.

"It looks as if you've got an admirer already, Cedric Diggory hasn't taken his eyes off you," whispered Hermione.

Casady turned around to find two green eyes looking into hers. She had to admit he was very cute. She let out a little laugh as he quickly snapped out of his trance. She wasn't used to boy attention.

"He's pretty cute," she whispered back to Hermione.

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. She was pretty sure that she had already made a few new friends and actually believed that she might be able to adjust to a new school fairly quickly. Little did she know, she had Snape for double potions the next day. After finishing off her pancakes she shuffled out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students with Hermione at her side. But before she knew it Hermione was gone, lost in the sea of students. When she turned around to look for her, she caught the eye of Cedric once again, almost analyzing her, but before she could say hello he had sprinted off in the other direction. Her heart fluttered. She, Casady Williams, had caught the eye of the Hogwarts heart throb twice in one meal. Wow.

* * *

Ok so I know it's kind of short, but that's all I've got for now, but it's only chapter 1. So hang on tight!!!

And please please please review!!!

Thanx for reading! ~Hermione GrangerRanger


	2. The Marvelous Game of Quidditch

**Special Thanks to Dazzling Janeene my only reviewer!**

**I'll try and update every Friday.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the people, places and things. Except for Casady.**

**Chapter 2. The Marvelous Game of Quidditch**

Cedric couldn't believe that the Halloween Feast was already one week away. Since first seeing Casady a week had passed. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself when he got near her. Even when she just walked it looked as if she were on a runway displaying Witches Wardrobe's newest design. But the new Gryffindor was not the only thing on his mind. He had N.E.W.T.'s, Quidditch, and loads of homework to worry about.

At the moment Cedric was in the middle of directing Quidditch try-outs for eager, young Hufflepuffs. He was in desperate need of a new chaser, after Thomas Gelp had finished his seventh year last year. He already knew that half of the kids there could care less about Quidditch. They were there for popularity, friends or even taking a look at Cedric himself. A simple flying test would send half of the kids here home.

"Alright everyone, please fly across the pitch and back!" shouted Cedric.

Half of the students couldn't even pick up their broom with a simple "UP" command. They were immediately sent away. Cedric wouldn't tolerate anyone who hadn't flown a broom before. The half of students who had successfully mounted their brooms took off into the air. After about 20 seconds though, already 3 had fallen off their unstable brooms. Jake Berlin and Megan Hall, two chasers on the Hufflepuff team were there waiting to take injured kids to Madam Pomfrey. After about 30 seconds three students had made it successfully back and all three had flown very well.

The three who remained were Daniel Clover a quirky third year, Rohan McPhillis a slightly bossy fourth year and Helen Ghadley a shy but fierce third year. He decided to put them on separate teams with some of the team members on the team already and watch as they scrimmaged.

Right away he knew that Rohan McPhillis was out because she began to get in an argument with Megan Hall about how to pass.

"Rohan please leave the pitch, we can't have arguments this early in the season," said Cedric firmly. She cursed Cedric and Megan then stormed off the pitch. Megan stuck her tongue out behind her back as she left. Now he only had two left.

In the end, it was obvious that Helen Ghadley had performed the best. She had made 8 goals, and 3 steals without any errors.

"Congratulations, Helen! You are our newest Chaser!" said Cedric.

"Yes! Oh thank you! Thank you!" shouted Helen.

Daniels face fell but was reassured when Cedric told him that he would be a shoe in with a bit more practice and told him to come back next year. He perked up and jogged back to the school. Cedric then explained to everyone when they would begin practicing and gave a quick before the season pep talk. Everyone on the team left in a good mood, happy with the new addition to the team.

_Thank goodness that's over with. I thought we'd never find another chaser after Thomas left._ He thought to himself. Because he still had about three hours left before prefect duty he decided he would head to the library to do some last minute studying. As he walked across the grounds he couldn't help but notice that faint feeling of someone approaching. Looking all around he saw someone enter the pitch on the opposite side. Even though he was far away, he knew who it was. Casady Williams.

He immediately hid behind the broom shed and peered around at her. She was looking around the pitch excitedly and curiously. Then she began to walk over to where he was hiding. He could easily have just run back to the school, but for some reason he just stood where he was. Casady was only feet away from where he was standing when a sudden urge pulled him away from his hiding place.

"Oh! I'm sorry- I wasn't going to- um- take a broom or anything, but uh yeah- I was- um- just curious," she stuttered.

"Oh…It's fine, um- I'm Cedric Diggory" he said awkwardly.

"Oh so, you're the Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff I've heard about. I'm Casady Williams, I'm new if you haven't heard," she said.

"Yeah I am and I've- um- seen you around before. Do you want me to show you around the pitch or anything?" he questioned.

_Man that was stupid! Why did I say that, she doesn't even know me?! _He thought angrily.

"Actually I would love to have a personal tour," she said sweetly.

_Wow. I can't believe that worked. She is really something._

"Great! So this right here is where we keep the equipment," he stated.

He then explained to her how the game worked and he also showed her how to mount and fly a broomstick. She listened attentively and added in her own questions and remarks.

"Now, how about I give it a try," she said confidently.

"Oh, are you sure, I mean it's kind of hard to master," he said awkwardly, seeing her smirk, "but if you really want to try then here use my broom."

She snatched the broom and mounted it. "See if you can catch up," she said casually throwing him another broom. He mounted his broom and smiled something devilish. It was his turn to show her what he did best.

They both kicked off the ground at the same time. He looked down expecting to see her struggling to gain control of the broomstick, but to his surprise she was right there next to him, giving another one of her smirks.

"This really isn't that hard," she yelled.

"Beginners luck," he shouted.

For the next hour, they flew around the pitch chasing each other and throwing a quaffle in between them. _She would make an amazing chaser. Too bad she isn't in Hufflepuff. _He thought admiringly.

"I think we should head back to the school, it's getting late and don't you have prefect duty or something?" she said tiredly.

"Bloody hell, you're right," he said angrily.

They both swooped down from the sky and put their brooms back in the cupboard.

"Thanks for showing me around here and everything. Who knew Quidditch could be so much fun?" she stated.

"You're welcome. And of course Quidditch is this fun, I mean it's way more exciting than those boring, old muggle sports," he said.

"Yeah well ok, see you around Cedric," she said kindly.

"Yeah, see you around…Casady," he said quietly.

He watched her walk all the way through the front doors. Once she disappeared he snapped out of his trance. His wonderful time with a wonderful girl was over. It was now time to go keep twits out of the halls after curfew. _Ugh._

For the next hour he patrolled the halls. He only found one confused first year, explaining that he hadn't known what the time was. Cedric let him go. He remembered what it was like being so small and the school being so big. _I wonder if that's how Casady feels._

The next couple days of school Casady practically floated through the halls. Keeping a straight face when she passed Cedric in the hall became an extremely hard challenge. Hermione new that something was going on between her and Cedric no matter how hard Casady had tried to hide the fact. After one of Snapes' particularly brutal tests Hermione cornered Casady in the hall.

"So what is going on between you and Cedric?! Don't tell me that there is nothing going on, because unlike Harry or Ron I'm not totally oblivious to the fact that you and Cedric have some sort of connection," she whispered loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alright, Cedric and I are not like in a secret relationship or anything. He just gave me a tour of the Quidditch pitch a while ago," she whispered back.

"Yeah, that's all that happened right…?" she said sarcastically.

Casady rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but letting out a little laugh. Hermione and she had begun to be close friends. They both had a love for books and Casady, like Hermione, was very good in all her subjects. But she had to say that potions was definitely her hardest class. Since her first day of class with Snape he had already begun to dislike her. Probably because she was a Gryffindor and she hung around with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was fine with that though. She wouldn't care if all the teachers in the school hated her, as long as she had friends to get her through.

During one of her free periods she had decided to go to the library to study for her charms test. She is pouring over a book deep in thought when a paper bird flew on to the table gracefully. Confused she looked around trying to figure out where it had come from. She then spotted a boy sitting on the opposite side of the room. He had white blonde hair, steel grey eyes and was fairly handsome. He smiled slyly when he saw her look up at him. She hastily opened the paper note. In a slightly messy scrawl he had written: _Hey, your name is Casady right?_

She then wrote back to him in her curvy letters:_ Yes it is. And your name is Draco Malfoy._ She knew who he was. All three of her friends had constantly complained of his rude and stuck up manner. She decided to write to him anyway. She thought to herself;_ After all he couldn't be that bad._

They exchanged notes for awhile talking about normal stuff and he even attempted to flirt with her. Although she had thought he was a nice guy, she really had to get to her next class. She wrote him a last goodbye note and rushed out of the library.

_Hermione will surely kill me for that._

She barely made it to her Charms class in time. She quickly slid into the seat next to Harry and no one even asked her where she had been. But when she thought back to what happened just a little while ago, all she could see was _Cedric chasing her on his broom. His dark brown hair flying wildly and his laugh, oh his laugh was so wonderful. _There was no room for Malfoy in her thoughts at the moment. She gazed out the window…_Huuuh Cedric._

This Friday being the Halloween feast Casady was very excited. She had never been to a party let alone a feast. Halloween had never been one of her favorite holidays though. It was much too mysterious and spooky for her taste. She was definitely more of a Christmas kind of girl. That's what her dad used to always call her. His Christmas Girl. _Man do I miss them._

**So that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give me some suggestions.**

**And don't worry in the next chapter it will get a lot juicier:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Hermione GrangerRanger**


	3. Trusting and Punching

**

* * *

**

Thank You so much for the wonderful reviews I have received (which is a total of four)!!!!

**3. Trusting and Punching**

* * *

He knew he had to do it soon. Cedric couldn't wait anymore, he had to ask. He was as ready as he would ever be. Cedric Diggory wanted to become the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix. He scratched his head behind his ear nervously and walked to the stone gargoyle at the end of the corridor. This was the best time to ask Dumbledore. It was during Cedric's free period on Friday before the feast and Dumbledore had been at breakfast this morning.

"Lemon drops!"

The stone gargoyle spiraled upward revealing a set of concrete stairs in its path.

Cedric climbed the steps by twos and hit the brass knocker swiftly three times.

"Enter," came the smooth, calm voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Cedric pushed open the door and shut it quietly behind him. The headmaster's office was circular, and covered with strange little machines that popped and whizzed around the room. A phoenix bird sat regally on its perch next to a large wooden desk where Dumbledore sat with welcoming eyes.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore," said Cedric.

"Good afternoon Mr. Diggory" he said kindly.

"I guess I'll get straight to the point then, um- I'd like to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix," stated Cedric confidently.

"Ahhhh, I see. I was expecting you to ask me this question quite soon actually. You see Cedric in your case it is most understandable to want to join the order because of what has happened in recent events," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Sir, what happened to my parents isn't the only reason I want to join the order. It's also because ever since I was a small boy I knew that fighting face to face against evil itself is where I wanted to be. Even with Voldemort gone evil has not left the wizarding world, now I do know that it is nearly impossible to live a life without its presence, but I am going to strive my hardest to fight it," Cedric exclaimed with true feeling.

Although Dumbledore's face remained steady his mouth lifted into a warm smile. He knew that Cedric had meant what he had said.

"That was a very noble thing for you to say and I do believe that you would make a fine addition to the Order of the Phoenix. But I'm afraid that you cannot jump it so quickly. I think it would be best if we started training you with a about we have Remus Lupin practice defensive magic with you every other Saturday after winter break? I am sure that will be enough time to prepare you to join the Order during the summer," said Dumbledore with a smile.

For awhile all Cedric could do was smile. He, Cedric Diggory, would be a member of the Order of the Phoenix by next summer. The answer that Dumbledore was the best he could hope for, perhaps better.

"Thank you, professor. You have no idea how much this means to me. I won't let you down," he said happily.

"I know you won't Cedric," said Dumbledore.

Cedric beamed back at the headmaster before he skipped down the steps and practically floated to his Defense against the Dark Arts ended up getting to class early, so he decided to open up his Defensive Magic for Aurors book by Caroline Calbot to look over some spells.

Just then, Cho Chang wrapped her arms around Cedric from behind.

"Hey Ced, how come we don't talk like we used to?" she questioned innocently.

This irritated Cedric. She thought that she could get away with anything she wanted. He squirmed out of her arms.

"Probably because we aren't together anymore," he said firmly.

"It doesn't have to be that way though, we could get back together again, like old times?" she said.

"No. I meant what I said last year, I haven't changed my mind," he said calmly.

"Fine!" she shouted. Cho stormed off furiously and sat on the other side of the room with some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Uhhh, thank Merlin she's gone," he whispered to Jake.

"Come on Ced, she's a nice girl, don't be too hard on her," said Jake.

"She's about as nice as an insulted hippogriff, but if you like her, feel free to take her," Cedric said.

"She's a bit too clingy for my taste, personally, I don't know what you were thinking when you went out with her," said Jake quickly.

"I don't think I was thinking, with all that rubbish with Voldemort going on," Cedric said.

He put his feet up on his desk and tried to remember the exact sound of Casady's laugh. Her laugh was a lot different than the giggle of annoying girls. Her laugh was so much more genuine, like she truly was enjoying herself.

"Hello class. Now before we begin let me give all of you a notice that on Saturday December 8 we will be hosting a Memorial\Winter Ball in remembrance of those who lost their lives during the war," stated the newest teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Weasley.

Bill Weasley had decided to become a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher after quitting his job at Gringotts. Most students were thrilled at the idea of him becoming their new professor because he had a natural ability to teach and to not have everyone fall asleep at the end.

Immediately, most of the girls huddled together and started whispering and giggling as usual. He really could care less that it was a ball. He was just glad that Dumbledore had decided to put something like this together for the people who fought and died in the war, his parents included.

* * *

"A ball!" came the loud shriek of Lavender Brown.

"Sort of like the Yule Ball?" questioned Parvati.

"Yes it is in a way like the Yule ball, but mind you, this is not a time to act like a bunch of hooligans. This "ball" will be held as a type of Memorial service for the great losses we suffered during the War," stated Professor McGonagall.

The excited whispers of girls died down immediately. It would be nearly impossible for some girls to wipe the smile off their face entirely. But for Casady, she hadn't even thought of smiling. This would be a memorial service for her parents. Her parents who were dead. Many students in the class gave shaky looks to her knowing that her parents were lost in the War. The only true comfort she had received was a gentle smile from Harry. He at least knew what it was like to not have mom and dad kiss you goodbye before leaving for school. On the other hand, he never had the same close relationship with his parents that she had had with her own.

Not until just now did she realize that she wasn't the only one who had lost her mother and father. Cedric Diggory's parents were gone too. How did people like Bellatrix Lestrange, make it out alive when so many good people like her parents hadn't?

At the end of transfiguration Casady walked to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Her mind was not on the ball, or her N.E.W.T.'s or even the feast tomorrow. She was thinking about becoming an auror. She had always intended to join the Order like her parents, but her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Ron. He pulled her aside by the staircase as Hermione and Harry entered the hall.

"So um Casady, you and Hermione are good friends right?" questioned Ron.

"Ron, I think I already know where this conversation is going. Yes, I think that Hermione would be flattered if you asked her to the ball," stated Casady kindly.

"Good, thanks you're a great friend," said Ron with a side of relief.

"It's my pleasure, now let's go," said Casady.

They slipped into their seats at the Gryffindor table unnoticed. Casady started up a conversation with Harry about Quidditch (which she had begun to take an interest in ever since she flew with Cedric) while Ron failed to drop a few hints to Hermione about the Memorial Ball.

When she looked up from her plate of roast beef she found that none other than Draco Malfoy was looking at her from across the hall at the Slytherin table. She gave him a warm smile that faltered when she received a swift punch in the arm from Hermione.

"What, do you think you are doing?!" she whispered into my ear.

"That Draco Malfoy is bad news I don't want to see you looking at him again, do you understand me?!" she practically shouted in her ear.

"Hermione people can change. I think Draco has," she whispered.

"Not everyone and believe me Malfoy isn't one of them! Stay away from him, you of all people shouldn't forget his dad was a deatheater!"

"Yes MOM!" she shouted back.

Maybe she was just feeling rebellious or maybe it was because she was upset about her parents, Casady didn't know. She got up stormed out of the Great Hall and gave Draco Malfoy the flirtiest smile she could conjure up and made sure Hermione could see it. She didn't care that half of the students in the Great hall were staring at her, she was just so angry.

She sat down on the front steps of the Grand staircase and put her head in her hands. She absolutely hated it when people told her what to do.

Then Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Great Hall and sat down next to her.

"What was that all about?" he questioned.

"I told Hermione that I thought you had changed since the war, and she just told me off for even considering it," she said angrily.

"Well, what if I told you that you were right?" he said.

She looked up at him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I think I have changed Casady, do you believe me?" he said a little too innocently.

"I think so," she said.

"Well I'm glad because your opinion matters a lot to me," he said with a half smile.

He brushed her face with the back of his hand, but she shyly turned away. Casady wasn't ready for this, she didn't even know if she believed him, but it was too late. Malfoy pulled her chin towards his and smashed his lips against hers. She struggled trying to break from his mouth, but he was too strong. She pounded her fists against his chest, but it didn't matter. She thought he was going to suffocate her.

"Get off of her you ferret!" came a deep voice she recognized.

"Stupefy!" he shouted.

Malfoy flew back and hit the railing of the stairs with a thud. She looked up panting to see none other than Cedric Diggory standing there with his wand out and a grimace on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" shouted Malfoy.

"You were practically snogging her to death Malfoy you idiot! Obviously, she wasn't enjoying it!" he shouted.

It was lucky for all three of them that Cedric had closed the door to the Great hall behind them because they were making a racket.

"Thank you Cedric, but I am old enough to handle it from here," she said with as much dignity that she could.

Casady casually walked over to Malfoy and helped him to his feet. Malfoy gave Cedric a rude smirk.

"Draco," she said calmly. Then out of nowhere here first came up and socked him right in the nose knocking him back down to the ground. "Don't ever come near me again!" she shouted.

"Cedric shall we go?" she asked linking her arm with Cedric's. Cedric had a look of utter bewilderment on his face that turned into an admiring smile. They both left Malfoy on the floor and walked back up the stairs arm in arm.

* * *

**So Chapter 3 is finito! Hurray! I enjoyed writing this one!**

**I do need suggestions though on why Casady couldn't go to Hogwarts before!**

**So pleeeeease help me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Hermione GrangerRanger**


	4. Strange Markings

**Hey Y'all just updating my NEWEST CHAPTER! I know this was super late but I was on vacation, give me a break.**

**Hope you enjoy it! By the way this story will probably have lots of chapters! And I still need suggestions on why Casady was not allowed to attend Hogwarts while her parents were alive. It basically could be anything that could mean dangerous times ahead for Casady!**

**To thefarsideoftheroom I do watch the show Lost, but I think that phrase that Sawyer uses is "What's done is done," not "What Happens, Happens" but they basically are the same thing. Although I wasn't thinking about it when I did the title of my story. Also I believe it would be too hard for me to incorporate Lost ideas into my story because well, it just would be too hard. But it would be an amazing idea! I would definitely be up for reading a Lost/Harry Potter thing! It's kind of crazy but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling definitely looks nothing like me. Therefore, I do not own any Harry Potter stuff, blah, blah, blah.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Strange Markings **

"Oh Merlin! I hate that Draco Malfoy!" anger practically radiated off of Casady. Despite Casady's livid face, he couldn't help but laugh a little; he too hated that Malfoy git and he was glad she did too.

Casady bit her lower lip and attempted at hiding the fact that her hand was throbbing after hitting Malfoy. This did not go unnoticed by Cedric.

"Your hand is not in good shape. Let me see it," he said bluntly.

"My hand is perfectly fine. I don't know what you are talking about," she said.

"No it isn't! So please let me see it," said Cedric.

"No," Casady stated.

"Alright then," he said quietly.

Before she even knew what was going on he had grabbed her hand and held it gently in his own.

"Yep, definitely a brake. You really should get someone a little bit stronger to handle your fights for you," he said with a smile.

"I told you I can take care of myself perfectly well," she stated confidently.

"Well how are you supposed to go up and tell Madam Pomfrey that your hand is broken because you punched a guy in the face?" he asked.

"I'll tell her I tripped or something," she said.

"Although that is slightly believable," he said with a smile, "I could save you the trouble and mend it right here for you. I am a fabulous healer."

"Whoa! Slow down Mr. Healer I'm not sure I can really trust you," she said a little bit frightened.

"You can trust me. I promise. If anything goes wrong you can blame it on me and Madam Pomfrey can heal you right away," he said reassuringly.

Normally Casady would never in a million years let someone heal her that was still in school, but his smile had done it for her. It was a smile that could make old Voldemort himself become best friends with Albus Dumbledore. Okay so maybe she was exaggerating, a little.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong Cedric I promise it will be the last spell you ever cast!" she shouted.

"It's going to be fine," he said.

Cedric took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it directly at the back of Casady's hand. Without reciting any spells aloud her hand glowed a bright blue and was instantly healed.

"Wow! Not bad Cedric, I just might have to refer you to St. Mungo's. I am sure they'd love to have a superb healer like yourself there as a healer," she said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already begun to pursue my future career," he said with a hint of pride.

"Oh is that so and what career would that be?" she asked curiously.

His tone immediately became more serious. "I am going to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since those death eaters took my parents from me I've been training hard so I can join after I finish this last year here," he said with a bit of anger.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after he had said this. Casady's face dropped and Cedric could see tears start to build up behind her earthy eyes. Cedric panicked, he wasn't sure what he had said that had upset her so much. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't the only one who had lost both his parents in the war. _How could I be so stupid and insensitive? How could I forget that Tilly and George Williams had had a daughter? Of course. _He wanted to wrap his arms tight around her and tell her that it would be okay. He wanted to make her understand that he truly knew how she felt. But he couldn't. It wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry -I -should have -realized I –I wasn't thinking," he stuttered out.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just you know I miss them. My Aunt refuses to discuss anything that happened that night during the war with me," she said quietly.

"Your parents were some of the bravest wizards out there. I saw them fight, they were amazing. You can talk to me about it if you want," he said gently.

She seemed to think about it for a second and then said, "You know, I was there the night of the war?"

Cedric stared at her with a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"The night my parents received the owl that the war had begun, they were in such a hurry to get to Hogwarts to fight that they didn't put very effective enchantments around my room so I wouldn't get out. They told me that the war had begun and that it was very important that I stayed in my room and they said that they loved me. Then, they were gone. I refused to stay in my room waiting like a coward while people were dying out there. It's strange. It seems like my parents were always a little too overprotective of me, more than usual parents if that's possible. Well, I easily got passed their enchantments obviously, but I really had no idea how to get to Hogwarts since I had never been there until now. Then something quite strange happened to my arm it started to burn like it was on fire. I rolled up my sleeve and the markings that I was born with were glowing an emerald green color," she said as she rolled up her sleeve.

Cedric was amazed. There on Casady's arm was a vine scattered with leaves. But this wasn't a normal tattoo that muggles get. It was a shimmering gold and it looked as if it were alive on her arm. The leaves were moving softly and the vine was wrapping and unwrapping. It was just strange.

"My mum and dad told me that a lot of wizard children are born with strange markings. Mum used to call it my big birth mark. Anyway, I'm not sure I believe them anymore after the night of the war. You see when it started to glow I thought desperately of Hogwarts grounds and all of a sudden I was there," she said quietly.

"But, you can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, it's impossible," he said confused.

"It's all right if you don't believe me, sometimes I find it hard to believe myself sometimes. Once, I was on the grounds though the battle was already in full motion. Then I got that strange burn on my mark again and this time it turned blue," she stopped and looked into Cedric's green eyes.

She looked away and said "and then I was invisible."

"What? That's amazing I don't know how it could be possible, but for some strange reason I believe you," he said bewildered.

"You believe me? That's a surprise; my aunt practically laughed her head off when I told her. She told me I probably just fell asleep and was having a nightmare," she said with anger.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why, but I do," he said.

"When I found out that I was invisible I thought that I should try and help out. I think I stunned at least 10 death eaters that night before I saw it happen," her voice began to shake a little.

"My mum was carrying Colin Creevy who was severely injured back to the castle when all of a sudden Bellatrix Lestrange shot her with the killing curse. I tried to run after Bellatrix but it was as if my eyes and feet were glued to one spot. My feet to the ground and my eyes on my mum's body," she said with tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

Cedric couldn't wait any longer. He grasped Casady in his arms and held her.

Casady stuttered on, "My dad had seen the whole thing. He was actually standing only a few feet away from me at the time. He chased Bellatrix through the entrance doors and was gone. I finally found the strength to move my legs and I kneeled down next to her and I just cried. For ten minutes I just layed there next to her. Then my dad fell….. he fell from the balcony of one of the towers and landed right next to me. He was dead. I looked up and there stood the person I hated as much as Voldemort himself, Bellatrix."

It was hard for Cedric to understand everything that the girl in his arms had said, but he believed every word of it. They looked into each other's eyes and at that moment they knew that there was someone else in the world who felt what they felt. They would never be alone, as long as they had each other, a friend.

"Casady, I am promising this to you right now. Together we are going to avenge our parents. We'll make them proud. Bellatrix will pay for the pain she has caused in our families," he said with conviction.

She pulled out of his arms and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You're right. This isn't what my parents would want. They wouldn't want me sitting her crying about the past. They would want me to be strong and be ready for what's thrown at me next. After all what happens, happens. We just have to be prepared for what happens next," she stated.

Without saying goodbye Casady walked briskly back to the Gryffindor common room. Her cheeks had turned a horrible shade of red and she refused to show Cedric anymore emotion than she had already given him.

Cedric was left standing there in the corridor baffled at the girl that was so curious. He just couldn't figure her out and that bothered him.

* * *

Tonight was the Halloween feast. When Casady first walked into the Great Hall that evening for dinner it nearly took her breath away. The candles that normally hung in the air were replaced by jack-o-lanterns. The ceiling usually full of stars had a spooky, full moon halfway covered with clouds. And nearly everywhere the eye could see there were banners and decorations all in the traditional orange, purple and black.

"You might want to close your mouth. Nargles might get in," said a silky voice from behind.

Casady was ready to turn around and give the person a piece of her mind, but stopped when she saw Luna Lovegood standing in front of her. Hermione had told her about Luna and her completely ridiculous and strange ideas, but now looking at the girl Casady had a feeling that Luna wasn't as Looney as people said. She was just different.

"You're Luna Lovegood aren't you?" asked Casady.

"Yes and your name is Casady Williams," she said more as a statement than a question.

"It's nice to meet you Luna," said Casady.

"Yes it is nice to meet you also. Well I must be going to see if they have any pudding, I wouldn't want any nargles to get it first," she stated.

With a half smile on her face Casady said, "Bye Luna."

During the feast Casady's thoughts weren't on the decorations or festivities much longer. In her mind she was trying to figure out what had caused her to let her walls down last night. It just wasn't like her to be so open with her thoughts and feelings around people. _Maybe it was Cedric. No it couldn't be that he's just a boy. But a very handsome, caring, smart and sweet boy. No, that's not it, or is it?_

* * *

**Yahoo! That's chapter 4. I think it went pretty well and I now have somewhat of an outline in my mind. But your ideas are still welcome. Anyway please please please R&R.**

**~HermioneGrangerRanger**


End file.
